Mi querido guardián
by dany0.oki
Summary: [Terminada] [AU] [OoC] [OC].Que tal si no, que tal si si... Cuando uno cree perder la esperanza es cuando las oportunidades llegan. En esta ocasión un milagro de navidad hizo que hubiera regalos perfectos.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos corresponden al manga del grupo CLAMP.**

**"Este fic participa en el reto de apertura: El mejor regalo, del foro Cazadora de Cartas"**

* * *

Han pasado ya 5 años desde que Sakura se convirtió en la nueva maestra de cartas.

Por donde quiera verlo esta relación jamas podría funcionar. Él es el guardián de mi mejor amiga, y a su vez él esta enamorado de su antiguo dueño y su otro él está enamorado del hermano de ella. Que podría hacer una simple mortal contra fuerzas mágicas. Por primera vez me sentí vacía, insignificante.

―Tomoyo, ¿en que piensas?

―Ooo en nada Sakura.―Mentí, que mas podía hacer.―Mejor dime como van los guardianes con el vestuario.

―Je Je Je creo que quedaron fabulosos como siempre.―Dijo Sakura mostrándome una sonrisa, de aquellas que me da antes de decirme que exagero con la situación.― Pero creo que exageras, solo ejercitaremos a la carta "dash". Para que tantos lazos.

―Ooo Sakura, no debemos subestimarnos, gravare toda la acción y sera un recopilado, excelente. Y para navidad exhibiremos todas tus hazañas.

―Pero que cosas dices Tomoyo. Nadie debe saberlo.

―¿Saber que?―interrumpió Kerberos mostrando su fabulosa figura de guardián.

―Le decía a Sakura, que para esta navidad haré un recopilado de todos sus hazañas y las exhibiré como entretenimiento principal.

Kero no dejo de adular mi idea mientras que Sakura apelaba a ella. Mientras discutían Yue se me acerco, nos miramos y yo decidí ceder ante sus ojos azules tan profundos como los mares. Le sonreí y entonces el pregunto.

―Que te gustaría de navidad.

No podía digerir lo que sus labios decían.

―Disculpa.

―He preguntado que quieres para navidad. Los guardianes no tendemos a dar regalos, por mucho a nuestro dueño. Sin embargo conversamos―dijo mirando a Kero―Y decidimos que has sido una pieza importante para que Sakura este donde esta. Así que mereces un regalo. ¿Que quieres para navidad?

Así que era por eso. Que ingenua.

―Realmente ver a Sakura feliz es lo que más feliz me hace. No podría pensar en un regalo mejor que su felicidad.

―Señorita Daidouji le han dicho que no sabe mentir.

―Al parecer es el primero en notarlo.

Nos miramos otro minuto más, mientras el examinaba mi rostro que en ese momento mostraba una sonrisa.

―Tomoyo, Kero ha dicho que celebraremos en tu casa navidad y que has invitado a los Li ¿es verdad?― Grito Sakura mientras corría hacia nosotros.

―A si es, he invitado a Shaoran y a Meiling. Quizá ese sería tu mejor regalo.―Sakura se sonrojo y miro hacia el piso―Pero prometo que te haré ver hermosa. Y con tus dotes no me costara trabajo.

―¡Tomoyo!

―Lo vez Sakura, Tomoyo ha invitado ha ese mocoso.

―Kero no es un mocoso.

Nuevamente Sakura y Kero comenzaron a discutir. Era cómico ver como de cualquier cosa discutían. Sin embargo ahora era mi turno de preguntar, ya que era mi oportunidad.

―Y a ti Yue, ¿que te gustaría de navidad?

―Los guardianes no recibimos...damos.―Después de eso mostró una ligera sonrisa, parecía mas una mueca.

―Joven Yue le han dicho que a pesar de ser tan serio su sonrisa es preciosa.

―Al parecer es la primera en notarlo.

Solté una risita nerviosa, era tan fácil hablar con el, pero como no hacerlo es un ángel que tan mal podrías sentirte si hay un ángel a tu lado.

Después de eso el día corrió con normalidad. gravamos la fabulosa escena de "dash" contra Sakura y los guardianes. Fue una carrera dispareja, en la que sorprendentemente Yue fue el vencedor.

Sakura y yo nos despedimos y Yukito me acompaño a la parada.

―Tomoyo, que sucede. Yue me dijo que hoy particularmente fuiste diferente.

―No pasa nada joven Yukito.

Su mirada misericordiosa debelaban que se había dado cuenta de algo que aparentemente era obvio.

―Tomoyo, el no esta aquí.

―Tu eres él.

―Puede que sea verdad. Pero a comparación de él. Yo jamas tendría un batalla interna.

No supe en que momento comencé a sollozar. Yukito me abrazo y solo se quedo ahí hasta que me calmara. Cuando por fin lo logre levante mi vista y Yukito sostuvo con sus manos mis mejillas y limpio la ultima lagrima.

―A él le gustan los cascabeles, sus dos cintas del cabellos están deterioradas y bueno su traje, quizá puedas hacer algo con él.

―Gracias Yukito, de verdad lamento no poder decirte nada.

―Son secretos y los secretos son íntimos si alguna vez quieres decirlo puedes hacerlo.

Llegue a casa y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Cascabeles, cascabeles...

* * *

Con esa idea estuve durante tres semanas que se aproximaba la navidad. Cada día se me ocurría algo nuevo. Un regalo para Yue. El solo pensarlo me sonrojaba un poco.

Hasta que por fin me decidí por una de todas las ideas. Le pedí ayuda a Yukito y accedió a dejarse medir.

Coloque las telas y comencé mi labor.

A Sakura le hice un hermoso vestido corto pero con caída en largo de atrás que de adelante. La parte de enfrente tiene un escote en v y una pequeña flor de cerezo en el centro, donde comienza y termina el el cinturón de listón. Con unos zapatos rojos de semi-tacon abiertos.

A Kero, le hice un pequeño gorro, con un cascabel como colgante. Y finalmente un juego botitas y guantes.

A Shaoran le confeccione un traje de vestir negro. Su camisa blanca y sin corbata, en su saco lleva colocado del lado derecho una flor de cerezo y sus zapatos son negros.

Finalmente a Yue, Le confeccione un traje casi idéntico al que tiene solo que donde están las gemas de sus manos agregue un contorno mas azulado. y recorte un poco la altura para que en vez de parecer mantel pareciera túnica. Sus cintas tienen un grabado de de lunas y estrellas apenas definidas. En cuanto a los cascabeles decidí hacerle una adaptación para que se coloque un zarcillo donde tiene la pieza metálica en su oreja. asi colgara. Pero no es un cascabel normal. Es un cascabel color plata casi cerrado, y el sonido solo puede escucharlo el por la cercanía a la oreja.

* * *

El día por fin había llegado y mi madre no reparo en gastos. La casa estaba adornada y había un gran árbol de navidad en el centro del salón, todo brillaba.

Comencé arreglando a Sakura.

―Tomoyo esta hermoso el vestido.

―Te dije Sakurita que gracias a tus dotes yo no tendría mucho problema.

Se sonrojo y solo me dio las gracias una vez mas.

―Ahora ponte contenta hoy oficialmente seras la novia de Shaoran Li.

―¡¿Que?!

―Ops...Sabes los colores rojos y verdes en navidad son tan lindos quien dirían que serian tan armoniosos juntos.

―Tomoyo, pero que dices, cual novia oficial.

Su sonrojo fue tan notable que creí que explotaría.

―Quieres que deje el cabello suelto o lo amarro.

―Crees poder hacer algo con el.

―Bueno ha crecido bastante estos últimos años. Lo recogeré entonces.

―Gracias. Por todo. Por estar para mi, por ser mi amiga y pro hacerme ver hermosa.

―Es un placer.

―No tengo mas que unos brazaletes, y tu has dado tanto por mi.

―No importa el valor, y lo que hago no es para cobrarlo después comos amigas. Y los guardianes no recibimos...damos.

Sakura sonrió se levanto y me abrazo. Ella me había envuelto un brazalete que era un juego de amigas. El mio es azul y el de ella era rosa.

―Feliz navidad.

―Feliz navidad Sakura. Ahora iré con Shaoran. Por favor no vayas a salir corriendo, no tardo.

―Como si tus guardias me dejaran hacerlo.

―Ademas confisque tus cartas y tu llave.

Salí del cuarto uno para entrar al cuarto dos. Escuche que la gente llegaba y poco a poco el ambiente de felicidad era tangible.

―Hola Shaoran, lamento la espera.

―Hola Daidouji, espero que Sakura haya quedado digna para ser un Li.

Dijo Meiling mientras reía al ver la cara de molestia de su primo.

―Claro que si Meiling, sabes que ese es mi trabajo y tu no te quedaras a tras. Solo termino con el y voy contigo.

―Me parece bien.

―Hola Daidouji.

―Hola Shaoran. Que tal el traje.

―Excelente, como siempre te luciste.

―Bueno no podía dejar que solo Sakura brillara esta noche.

―Muchas gracias.

―Solo hazla feliz.

Sonreí al decir esas palabras a lo que el respondió con una sonrisa igual.

Solo tenía que hacer ajustes en lo largo y presto.

Meiling me fue sencillo ella ya traía vestido, solo le agregue efecto. Y ese era que brillaría con cualquier luz que reflejase, como si fuese un diamante. Su vestido era blanco con detalles rojos en el escote.

―Bien acabe con los dos. Ahora si vamos a ver a Sakura. ― Mire a Shaoran quien estaba rojo como jitomate.―¿Listo?

―Jamas he estado tan listo.

―Bien.

Abrí la puerta y la escena que encontre fue un Yue agarrando a Sakura del cinturón de cinta para evitar que saliera por la ventana, y a Kero sobre mis guardias.

―Pero que paso aquí.

―Entro en pánico cuando escucho al mocoso decir que estaba listo.

No pude contener una carcajada y reí hasta llorar realmente no sabía por que pero me daba gracia. Todos se me quedaron viendo hasta que me detuve y Yue bajo a Sakura y la puso frente a Shaoran.

―Sakura, juro que no te lastimare.―Dijo Shaoran mientras Sakura apretaba sus ojos.

―Ese no es el problema.―Refuto mi amiga sonrojada.

―Entonces ¿cual es?

―Que de verdad me gustas y quiero que esto funcione y tengo miedo.

Shaoran no tuvo mas tino, la abrazo y susurro cosas que solo ellos sabrán que dijeron. Ella sonrio y se paro derecha tomada del brazo de él.

―Listos―Pregunte con cautela.

―Listos.

―Entonces a divertirse. Feliz navidad chicos.

―Feliz navidad Tomoyo.

―Pero no te has arreglado―dijo Sakura mientras me miraba con preocupación.

―Tranquila yo ya tengo lo mio. Vayan primero, ya los alcanzo.

Todos sonrieron y se pusieron en marcha. Mi pareja preferida tomados de la manos Meiling a su lado y Kero tan tierno volando atrás de ellos. Solo no se iba Yue, y quise no percatarme de eso hasta que me tomo del brazo y me dijo.

―El azul es un color que he preferido no solo por mi símbolo, si no por que representa pureza y verdad. Tu primer regalo ya lo he escogido.

―¿Hay mas?

Realmente no pensé la pregunta pero el solo me dio una sonrisa y continuo.

―Hay mas señorita Tomoyo. El primero es este vestido, me gustaría que lo usara hoy.

Me sonroje sin pensar, realmente estaba recibiendo un alago, una broma y un regalo de Yue.

―Y bien te lo pondrás.

―Claro, pero si tu aceptas y te pones este traje de ahora en adelante.

―Mmmm Me parece bien.

Los dos nos fuimos a cambiar a cuartos separados uno frente del otro. No lograba procesar tanta felicidad, sin embargo aquí estaba poniéndome un vestido dado por Yue.

Era azul, de ceda, con delicados tonos azules claros. era de tirantes y me llegaba hasta las rodillas de enfrente y de atrás me llegaba casi a los tobillos, me dio uno zapatos de tacon abiertos. Venía con una diadema que al colocarla me mostró un ángel en mi espejo.

―Este es tu segundo regalo. No vuelvas a pensar si quiera en que eres un ser un insignificante mortal. Esta eres tu, un guardián mas de Sakura, pero brillas mas que cualquiera de nosotros.

―Que hermoso...

―Si miras mas detenidamente veraz donde estas.

―Yue...es el cielo...

―Así es.

Yue me tenía tomada de la cintura, y me guiaba al caminar sobre el firmamento.

―¿Sabes cual es la diferencia entre un lucero y una estrella?

―No...

―En que el lucero solo brilla en las noche mas claras, mientras que las estrellas brillan a un a pesar de las tormentas. Feliz Navidad Tomoyo.

Me quede impactada con lo que me dijo, pero no tuve momento de nada por que en seguida termino en un parpadeo me encontraba de nuevo en la habitación.

No lo pensé mucho cuando decidí salir al corredor para saber donde estaba. Que me dijera que estaba pasando y que me explicara esto de los regalos.

Pero solo encontré un corredor vació. Fue donde debería estar y el cuarto estaba solo.

―Señorita Tomoyo se ve preciosa.

Esa era una de las sirvientas de la casa.

―Gracias

―De verdad que se ve divina, su vestido es espectacular, pero su piel llena de polvos, pareciera que es la misma nieve bajo el sol de la mañana.

No me había percatado de eso, pero era verdad estuve en el cielo tocando estrellas.

―Señorita, su madre me mando a buscarla. Dijo que era urgente.

―A claro.

―Tomoyo, te ves espectacular.

Ese era Eriol que venía con Yukito. Al parecer solo eran dos regalos y no es que quisiera mas pero por alguna razón sentí una conexión. Que podía ser diferente.

―Eriol, Yukito, que gusto que estén aquí. Eriol y ¿Kaho?

―Disfrutando de la fiesta con Sakura y los chicos. Por cierto has echo un excelente trabajo con las chicas y supongo que Shaoran y Yue también fueron presas de tu encanto.

―Oooo Eriol que cosas dices solo resalte la belleza de cada uno de ellos.

―Bueno Yue después de tanto tiempo ha sonreído. Por cierto ¿no lo has visto?

Esa pregunta me dejo helada, si Yukito estaba aquí como podía preguntarme semejante cosa.

Yukito pareció ver mi desconcierto y sonrío.

―Así que no te ha dicho.

―Decirme que, ¿de que estas hablando? Yukito.

―Eriol nos ha dado regalos en navidad, pero uno de ellos es la separación de almas. Eriol con la ayuda de Sakura ha podido darle un cuerpo propio a Yue.

Eran cosas que no podía digerir tan deprisa. aunque estaba bien parada no pude evitar marearme y estuve apunto de caer, pero unas manos fuertes me sostuvieron.

―Bueno es hora del tercer regalo. Señorita Daidouji, ¿quisiera acompañarme al salón?

Yue me sostuvo, mientras Eriol y Yukito sonreían complices en reacción de mi anonadada expresión que no se me quitaba del rostro. Yue venía vestido con un traje sastre de color blanco y una corbata azul como el color de mi vestido, zapatos negro.

Camine sin pensar y llegue al salón donde todos esperaban con copas para el brindis.

―Esta noche quiero anunciar el compromiso de mi hija Tomoyo, con un joven empresario de la familia Hiragisawa.

Mi madre había llamado la atención de todo el publico que se encontraba en el salón. Mientras Yue y yo nos dirigíamos a la dirección donde ella estaba estaba.

Nos colocamos a su lago y Yue prosiguió.

―Hace mucho tiempo, creí haber conocido el amor. Era especial, único, pareciese que respiraba por esa persona. Sin embargo he llegado a Japón, y me he encontrado con un ser que podría ser un ángel. Al principio pensé, como un ser tan insignificante como yo, podía merecer un ser tan maravilloso como lo es ella. Era una verdadera pena.

No podía creer lo que el estaba diciendo. La gente presente estaba encantado con lo que el decía, y mientras mas hablaba mas emocionada me sentía.

―Así que decidí alejarme, mantener mi distancia mientras mis asuntos laborales terminaban. Pero después con el tiempo libre que me ha quedado, la observe y rectifique que ella no solo no me era indiferente, si no que era lo que yo tanto estaba esperando. Rogué que mis sentimientos fueran suficientes para pedir la mano de Tomoyo Daidouji quien me ha enseñado que siempre se puede amar aun mas de lo que ya se amado.

Me tomo de ambas manos y se arrodillo sacando una cajita de su bolsillo.

―Por que tú tercer regalo es mi vida. ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?

―Pero claro que si.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar y Yue me abrazo entre sus brazos. La gente aplaudía y cuando mire a sus profundos ojos me di cuenta de que era la decisión correcta.

―Este es el mejor regalo de navidad. Un regalo que no se puede envolver ni tocar. Pero lo siento aquí.

Yue me miro hacia donde estaba señalado y el dijo.

―El amor siempre estará en nuestros corazones. Por cierto tu regalo me encanto.

De repente me mostró como con un truco de magia el zarcillo con el cascabel. Solo atine en sonreír lo cual el me respondió con una igual. Bailamos, y después de eso Yue me contó como había sido todo y desde cuando ya no era uno con Yukito, tiempo después preparamos la boda, y la boda de Sakura.

Pero sin duda el mejor regalo que pude haber recibido fue el que en esa navidad se me dio. No solo una propuesta si no una confirmación y reciprocidad de sentimientos.

Yue no pudo haberme dado mejor regalo, un obsequio incomparable.

Excepto el de este año. Al parecer serán gemelos.

* * *

**Buenas! Espero les haya gustado espero sus criticas, sugerencias, comentarios. Me gusta lo azucarado y los finales abiertos pero a pedir de una de las chicas del foro que no le gustan los dramas decidí darle un toco mas romántico a este fic y un final feliz. **

**Recuerden que esta historia es 100% mía si la ven con otra firma denuncien, gracias. **

**El fic cuenta con 2888 palabras. **


End file.
